The Only Execption
by ProngsKJ
Summary: Mi primera publicación, Song fic con la canción de Paramore


Otro día, otra maldición para su vida, las calles eran insípidas, los días no tenían colores, no había belleza, sólo la monotonía de la niebla que inundaba las calles de Londres a cualquier hora del día, porque desde qué él se marchó…ya nada era igual.

No existía el amor para ellos, lo tenía claro, era algo imposible, siempre lo había sido, era su maldición, su triste maldición al ver como al final todo se acababa y dejaba el dolor, obligándote a seguir…

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

¿Cuántas lágrimas derramó en esos siglos de soledad? ¿Cuántos sollozos lastimeros se escaparon de sus labios ante un mundo que gira y gira y no se detiene?

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

El amor para él no existía, lo había oído miles de veces, leído en su idioma en innumerables ocasiones, tal vez debió escuchar a Shakespeare cuando le dijo que su vida, o más bien su existencia se hundiría en la manera que él la utilizaba…pero no lo escuchó por que hasta ese entonces no lo tenía claro…no tenía claro lo que era sufrir por amor y jurar al cielo y aquel Dios que habitaba en el, que jamás se volvería enamorar como lo hizo de él 

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Él era su excepción, su debilidad, lo había visto llorar, gritar, reír, sonrojar…pero ya no más no estaba, se había alejado, solo se había convertido en el compañero de junta, aquel homólogo que estaba através del mar, cuya existencia era más valiosa que la suya…cuya sonrisa paralizaba

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado tomado de la mano de aquel chico? ¿De ese cuyos ojos siempre resplandecían tan azul como el cielo? Pero era falso, sabía que con el tiempo él se volvería a alejar como aquella vez…como aquella vez bajo la lluvia.

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness 

Lo juró, miles de veces frente a muchos, que él era feliz con su soledad en su alejada isla, ¿Pero era dolor el que se veía en sus ojos cuando Alfred decía que él también era feliz estando alejado de Arthur? Dolor, tristeza, soledad…eso era los que sentía Inglaterra

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Pero…él sí…él si lo valía…siempre lo había valido, porque fue el único que logró llegar a su corazón…Él único en creer en él. 

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

La lluvia cayó con fuerza sobre él, mientras a su lado las personas abrían sus paraguas para protegerse de sus lágrimas. Detuvo su andar, recordando donde debía estar, en aquella junta.

Sus pies se movieron por inercia corriendo hacía aquel salón de donde había escapado.

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Siempre a su lado aunque jamás se había percatado, en las Guerras, en los tratados, su relación especial…Necesitaba algo, algo que le dijera que siempre deberían estar juntos, algo que dijera que el sueño se podía volver realidad.

La reunión había comenzado, escuchaba el rasgar de las finas plumas en los papeles, pero no le importó, por primera vez no le importó.

Ohh-

Abrió la puerta silenciando el lugar ante su aspecto mojado. Alfred exponía y se había quedado boquiabierto al verlo… 

You, are, the only exception

Tomó aire, y se obligó a moverse hacía él…

You, are, the only exception

Siglos de dolor en sus ojos verdes se enfrentaban a los sorprendidos zafiros del americano…

You, are, the only exception

Estaba tan cerca que podían sentir sus alientos mezclados…

You, are, the only exception

-Iggy…What…?- Iba a preguntar el menor, pero Arthur lo calló tomando su rostro entre sus manos y con fuerza lo besó en los labios.

You, are, the only exception

Todos esos años…

You, are, the only exception

Todas esas lágrimas…

You, are, the only exception

Se iban con un beso…

You, are, the only exception

Alfred, llevó sus manos a la cintura del mayor y lo atrajo…había esperado siglos por aquel beso con la misma intensidad de quien se lo daba.

And I'm on my way to believing

Al final se separaron y se quedaron mirando por largo rato…

Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

Ya no importaba…estaban por fin juntos…volviendo creer en un para siempre


End file.
